


Show, Don't Tell

by KeevaCaereni



Category: Mission: Impossible - Ghost Protocol (2011)
Genre: Insecurity, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-21
Updated: 2014-04-21
Packaged: 2018-01-20 04:53:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1497385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeevaCaereni/pseuds/KeevaCaereni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Benji is a wee bit insecure about their relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Show, Don't Tell

"Run that by me again?"

Benji blushes. He looks the most embarrassed Brandt's ever seen him, even that time they got caught together in the safehouse by Ethan. "Because you look, quite frankly, fantastic, and I'm...well, I'm me," he says, "and you could have anyone you wanted! And that other agent was a bit gorgeous. So I was just saying, you know, I'd understand if you wanted to see other people, or whatever."

Brandt just looks at him for a moment, because he's pretty sure that the sharp pain in his chest is his heart breaking for Benji, clever insecure perfect Benji, who doesn't think he's good enough. Good enough for _Brandt._

Then he quirks a smile at Benji and says, "So I can have anyone I want?" When Benji nods, he pulls him close and kisses him deep, runs his hands up his back and presses kisses along his jaw.

If Benji doesn't know, Brandt will just have to show him.


End file.
